The invention relates to a method for setting a spin speed of a drum of a household laundry care appliance, for example a washing machine, a tumble dryer or a washer/dryer.
With such household appliances during a care process the drum is made to rotate and a spin operation is thus performed. Such spinning generally takes place at variable speed. Generally such household appliances are installed on a base, with different conditions occurring as a function of said base in respect of oscillation transmission or oscillation damping. If during such a spin operation the speed is varied and changed over a relatively broad spectrum, states can occur in which the household appliance is subject to relatively significant vibration. This can result in function impairment, with a disadvantageous effect on the care process. Also such vibrations increase the wear on components of the household appliance.